The Soul Harvesters
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Moonbase Alpha comes into contact with a powerful mysterious force that affects everyone. Can they survive ?


**The Soul Harvesters**

_**Prologue**_

_In the simmering heat of the dry arid desert, the High Priest looked up at  
the sky from the temple entrance and saw the advancing moon. The Prophecy  
had come true. There were new souls to be harvested. The High Priest  
majestically lifted up the sacred crystal which began to radiate glowing  
dark green, and pointed it in the direction of the advancing moon. The  
Awakening had started._

**Chapter One**

Commander John Koenig was striking with his sword in the gym; he was covered in sweat as he was rotating his sword above his head and then thrust it outwards again stabbing the empty space in front of him. He was finding it difficult to concentrate as flashes of an accident came rushing into his mind. It had been a grey wet morning when he was only a boy travelling in the back of his parent's car on the way to a concert. Koenig remembered his parents talking excitedly about the prospect of seeing the world renowned tenor sing. But soon the excitement turned to terror as the car skidded and hit a barrier and overturned. He remembered the screams from the front seat and the sickening sound of a thud of a head against a shattered screen. Koenig felt pain and anger rising within him and he thrust his sword wildly in the air and smashed it downwards again and again. Blind with pain and tears Koenig could not stop himself until he slipped and fell backwards. Koenig half stunned shook his head and looked up and stared at the dummy opponent in horror. It was torn to shreds.

"_Why did I think of my parent's death after all these years?"_

Koenig thought to himself. Koenig began to worry that the pressures of being Commander was beginning to take it's toll. Distressed and almost close to tears. Koenig got up and picked up his COM lock, he called Dr Helena Russell. The reassuring face of Helena Russell came into view.

"Helena, are you free?" asked John. "Yes John" said Helena concerned at the appearance and tone of John's voce which was decidedly shaky.

"Helena, I need to speak with you, something happened and I need you. It's kind of personal".

Other than Victor Bergman, the only other person John Koenig felt comfortable talking about his private life to was Helena.

"Come to my room John, I'm finishing my shift now anyway, meet you in ten minutes?" said Helena.

Ten minutes later John Koenig was with Helena and broke down in tears.

In another part of Alpha, Captain Samuel Rogers was restless in his bed. His sheets were covered in sweat. He could see explosions erupting all over his home world Veryo, and then next he saw charred figures lurching towards him, groaning with their hands reaching out for him. Sam moaned in his sleep, becoming more distressed. Suddenly Sam saw a figure he recognised

It was Jas, badly burned and almost beyond recognition

"Sam, why did you leave me" cried Jas. Sam caught his breath and tried to push away the ghastly apparition but could not.

"I never left you Jas, I tried to save you, and I was coming for you".

"Liar!" said the Jas Apparition

"Noooooo!" screamed Sam who by now was moving violently in his bed and began screaming out loud.

Sam awoke clutching his head and screamed in horror at the nightmare. It took him some time to come to his senses and realised he had been having a nightmare. Sam got up and went to the bathroom, he filled the basin with cold refreshing water and slapped it on his hot forehead and buried his face in a towel before looking up in the mirror at his reflection, and Sam saw the darkened rings under his eyes. It had taken Zanto many months to help Sam through the reoccurring nightmare, why was he having it again? Sam was disturbed by it. Sam showered, put on his uniform and walked to Main Mission, deeply troubled.

**Chapter Two **

Sat down in her seat at the Command Meeting Dr Helena Russell was looking at the overnight reports submitted by section heads on Alpha. She was concerned; people had reported various incidents ranging from headaches, nausea, flashbacks and violent nightmares. Helena looked up at John Koenig; she had spent the last few hours comforting him, after he had broken down in her room. She had never seen John that distressed before and she was upset by it. She looked into John's eyes and saw how weary they looked. She wanted to put her arms round him again and run her fingers through his hair and protect him.

"Dr Russell, would you agree with Victor's assertion that the magnetic forces of the planet picked up by computer early this morning, could be the cause of the experiences faced by Alpha personnel overnight?" asked Commander Koenig.

Helena snapped back into focus, John sounded so cold and distant she thought, doing his job, but knowing him well enough that behind the front, he was hurting badly.

"Yes, I agree, Victor's theory is plausible and based on the data he provided I would agree that the magnetic forces emanating from the planet are somehow affecting our minds".

"What concerns me" Said Professor Victor Bergman rubbing his eyes from exhaustion "is that I have also calculated that Alpha will be within close proximity of the new planet for the next few days".

Sam was staring down at his copy of the reports and was rubbing his temples. He was concerned at the makeup of the so called magnetic forces of the planet. Victor's calculations and geological studies of the planet was not the problem. Something was nagging away at Sam, but his worsening headaches were preventing him from thinking clearly.

"Captain Rogers, what are your thoughts on this?" asked Koenig. Sam sighed heavily, full of reservation.

"Well Commander, although computer shows the planet's terrain to be that of an arid dry desert climate, I do believe that it is possible to survive and exist on there, I can offer you the databanks on terraforming that I have on my Explorer ship ".

Sam paused and looked round, all eyes and ears were trained on him.

"However, I just don't feel comfortable about the magnetic forces. I can't explain why, it's just a bad feeling I have about them, but I would advise that if stage one of Operation Exodus were to begin we should fit an Eagle with added protection against the Magnetic forces, just to be on the safe side".

Koenig considered all the responses from everyone round the table. He would have to make a spot decision, he agreed with Sam, he too felt uneasy about the magnetic forces, and he felt himself still reeling from last nights events. At least Helena had been there. He had gratefully accepted her tender hands last night and her warm embrace. He wished it had been under happier circumstances, right now John wished he could be back in her arms. He looked at Helena longingly and then scolded himself, he was in a Command Meeting and people were expecting him to make a decision.

"Alright, based on the evidence you have all given, I will give the order for phase one of Operation Exodus to commence. Victor, Helena, and Captain Rogers you will join me in the Eagle to the planet".

Koenig punched a button.

"Alan, how long will it take to prepare an Eagle modified to withstand magnetic forces?"

Alan Carter appeared on the screen in John's office.

"It would take about an hour Sir, I can have Eagle 3 fitted and ready to launch".

That's fine Alan, have Eagle 3 ready on launch pad 5 for lift off in two hours, join me there. I am initiating Phase One of Operation Exodus.

"Yes Commander" replied Alan Carter.

Koenig punched another button and Paul Morrow's face replaced that of Alan Carter's.

"Paul, I am authorising Phase One of Operation Exodus, you are in charge of operations here in Mission Control".

"Very Good Commander" said Paul, who smiled broadly. Paul's smile was infectious and soon Mission Control had a buzz of cautious optimism. Operation Exodus had begun. Perhaps this dry arid planet would be their new home.

**Chapter Three**

Captain Alan Carter sat in his co pilot seat and was strapping himself in. He was looking forward to this mission. He had earlier joked with Paul Morrow about sand racing on the dry arid surface on the planet.

"Well Commander, I hear the planet is as sandy as Bondi Beach down there" said Alan to Koenig who was also strapping himself into the pilot's seat. Koenig managed a laugh and replied

"I got wind of your sand racing plans Alan, if we do settle on the planet, I'll race you!"

Both Alan and John laughed and they both started flight checks ready for lift off.

Back in the passenger module of the Eagle, Helena was relieved to hear John laugh. She had been so concerned at events of last night and was worried about him. She caught Victor's eye and realised Victor had been worrying about John too.

"Good to hear John laugh, he looked tired today in the Command Meeting" said Victor.

"Yes it is" replied Helena.

The Conversation was left at that as they both begun to consider the mission ahead of them.

Sam was in his seat and had his eyes closed. His headaches were getting progressively worse. The Eagle lifted off and headed into the direction of the planet. The journey was to be around two hours long. Sam tried to concentrate on the terraforming models he had put together and briefly discussed these with Victor Bergman. He went over the data Victor had produced and in particular the so called magnetic forces coming from the planet. An hour later, Sam felt himself drifting to sleep. He heard a laugh, it was that of a child, and then Jas appeared. They were all out on a beautiful Veryoian day, at home in their back garden, drinking and laughing. Sam grabbed the laughing boy and held him high in the air proudly and bounced him on his knee.

"Well Xander you are growing so quickly!"

The boy laughed louder. Suddenly the happy memory was replaced by a sky of red and Sam saw his home charred and in ruins. Sam awoke with a jolt from the flashback; disturbed by what he had just seen. As the Eagle flew closer and closer to the planet, Sam sensed that there was something else besides the magnetic force that was coming from the planet. Sam got up from his seat and went over to the workstation where Victor and Helena were making final preparations for the exploration of the planet below.

"Professor Bergman, Dr Russell, has computer found readings to indicate signs of life down there? Asked Sam, his voice was sounding concerned and urgent.

"No" said Victor who was surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?" he asked Sam.

"Well you both know of my telepathic abilities, remember when I first arrived on Alpha and touched the mind of Commander Koenig? Well I can sense now that there is something other than the natural magnetic force of the planet that is somehow affecting us, I felt it getting stronger as we got nearer the planet, I wasn't sure at first but now I feel something or someone is down there".

Sam held onto the workstation tightly as he felt another wave of headache hit him. Victor and Helena looked at each other worried. John Koenig's voice piped in over the intercom.

"We are just entering the planet's atmosphere now; please remain in your seats until we touch down".

It was too late now to turn back now; everyone in the passenger module strapped themselves in. Entry into the atmosphere was bumpy and became more violent as the Eagle shuddered. Helena didn't like it and sank her fingers into her armrests. Victor Bergman placed his hand over Helena's and tried to smile reassuringly. Yet he too fought back a wave of nausea as the Eagle shuddered. In the Eagle cockpit Alan and Koenig were struggling with their flight controls.

"Commander we've run into a sand storm!" Said Alan, "visibility almost zero".

The sand storm was causing the Eagle to plummet heavily to the surface. Koenig's voice, barely able to be heard on the intercom shouted,

"impact in 5, 4,3,2,1..."

The Eagle landed heavily and skidded along the desert, it seemed to drag on for ever, crates, paperwork and charts crashed to the floor in the passenger module, and in the cockpit sparks flew and both Koenig and Carter shielded their eyes from the sparks and both were shook violently in their seats. The Eagle shuddered to a halt and then came silence.

**Chapter Four**

Majestically standing in the desert was a huge temple. It had stood there for thousands of years. The High Priest had seen the Eagle crash. _It is time_ he thought and summoned the temple guards. He ordered them to the crash site and bring back the survivors. In the meantime he would prepare for the Ceromy of Giving. There was much to be done. It took the temple guards over an hour to reach the crashed Eagle. They cautiously entered the Eagle and found it's occupants unconscious. They roughly removed the unconscious survivors and took them back to the temple where they were unceromiounsly dumped onto the floor of a large cell. The metal door clanged as it was shut.

Slowly but painfully John Koenig awoke. He clutched his head which was throbbing badly. He saw the others lying unconscious and moved to them. He saw Helena and held her in his arms and gently pushed away her silky golden hair.

"Helena can you hear me? Please talk to me, squeeze my hand if you can hear me".

Helena slowly opened her eyes, she had difficulty focusing, there was someone holding her and groggily tried to come to full consciousness. She heard a strong masculine voice; it could only belong to one man.

"John, is that you? I can't see very clearly..."

"Yes Helena it's me, John.

John gripped Helena's hand reassuringly and gently laid her back. He had to check on the others. John shook Victor and Alan who slowly came to. He tried to shake Sam awake but Sam remained unconscious. Victor spoke up.

"John, before we crashed Captain Rogers was experiencing something; he said it was to do with his telepathetic capabilities. He felt there was a force on the planet. It seemed to have affected him quite a lot. It might explain why he has not yet come round".

John nodded acknowledging the thought. He saw a blanket of sorts lying on the floor and carefully shaped it into a makeshift pillow and carefully laid it under Sam's head. It was the least he could do for him for now.

"We must find a way out of here" said John who stood up and walked towards the cell doors. He rattled the door in frustration.

Victor and Alan were now fully conconcious and helping Helena get up on her feet. They saw John trying to force the cell doors open. Victor smiled and said to John

"I don't think that will help John, it won't budge".

John rested his head against the cold metal bars. He was tired, his head was throbbing but yet he felt the heavy burden of responsibility for ensuring the safety everyone trapped in the cell. He was also very aware of the fact that the longer they remained trapped on the planet the greater the risk of being further out of range from Alpha.

"I know Victor but we have to get out of here, the longer we stay here the more at risk we are from being left behind."

Victor placed a hand on John's shoulder reassuringly, acknowledging his friends concern with the predicament they were in. Alan, who was feeling much better, chipped in.

"Alan will send a rescue Eagle for us, that is a certainty. He won't leave us behind; he will move heaven and Earth before he does!"

The Australian's enthusiasm was infectious and John smiled. Helena was busy bent down by Sam's side concerned at Sam not yet coming round. John saw this and knelt down by Helena.

"How is he Helena?"

Helena looked up at John

"I honestly don't know, I don't have any medical equipment and his physiology although similar to us is not the same".

"Commander!" cried Alan "there is someone coming! Looks like some sort of reception committee! "

Several temple guards approached the door and saw the Alphans standing close to the cell door.

Koenig began to speak

"I'm Commander Koenig. Why have you held us here, we came here in peace, in friendship. Please, let us out of here! "

The apparent leader of the temple was not willing to listen and raised a device that was in his hand and pressed a button. A beam shot out and landed squarely in Koenig's chest. Koenig was flung backwards and landed heavily on the stone floor.

"John!" cried Victor who rushed to him as did the others. The temple guards opened the cell door and began to roughly drag the prisoners out including the still unconscious Captain Rogers. They were all "escorted" to a large circular chamber and pushed to the floor. Koenig still struggling with the after effects of what ever it was that hit him slowly stood himself up and came face to face with the High Priest who was dressed in brightly coloured robes and who held a green pulsating orb in his hands

"The Prophecy IS Fulfilled. You are the Expected Ones. You will now fulfil destiny and join the Oracle"

Before Koenig could even reply to that the High Priest raised the green globe in his hand which shone brighter and brighter and Koenig clutched at his head in pain as did the others.

"Please...stop... oh god the pain...noooo!"

Koenig screamed as did the others now bathed in a lumiscent green glow. The Alphans slumped to their knees and writhed in pain.

The High Priest smiled malevontly and increased the power source of the green globe. It would not be long before all of the Expected Ones knowledge would become one with the Oracle.

**Chapter Five **

Captain Sam Rogers slowly came round only to find himself bathed in a sea of pain. He opened his eyes and saw his friends clearly in agony. He turned his head to see the High Priest clutching a green glowing globe. Sam looked at in horror and recognition_. No, it can't be, _thought Sam through the haze of intense pain that was threatening to overwhelm him as it had done the others. He struggled to his feet and wavered as a spell of dizziness threatened to drag him down again. Sam looked at the High Priest

"You must stop this at once! You are dealing with something you have little knowledge of"

The High Priest turned his attention away from the Alphans and to Sam, how can this one not be as affected? And what did he know of the Sacred Vessel that was part of the Oracle? The High Priest turned down the intensity of the orb in order to speak to the one who has defiantly spoken out.

"You!" said the High Priest, how do you know of the Sacred Vessel, you are different from the others!"

_Well at least the pain levels have come down, that's a start_ thought Sam as he bent down to help the others. He saw that they were clearly in shock and in considerable pain. Sam clenched his jaw in anger at the suffering inflicted on his friends. He stood up angrily; his green eyes flashed reflecting the rage he felt toward the High Priest

"My name is Captain Sam Rogers and you have no right to inflict such amount of pain on my friends. Release them at once!"

The High Priest sneered

"You are in no position to demand anything, you will answer my questions or you will die!"

The High Priest intensified the globe again but this time focused it on Sam. Sam clutched his head and screamed. He saw visions of Veryo, his family and then Veryo charred in ruins. Sam squeezed his eyes in horror trying to black out the visions but could not. Sam cried out again at the pain of his own memories working against him. He saw Jas standing there with Xander. His wife and son. He called out, tears streaming down his face

"Jas, forgive me, I'm sorry I tried to be there in time, I failed you…"

The High Priest looked at Sam in mock sympathy and said to Sam

"Do you want me to continue or will you answer my questions?"

Sam knew he could not endure this torture for much longer, although he had succeeded in getting the High Priest to deflect his attention away from his friends, he knew this was only a temporary state of affairs.

"Alright" said Sam his voice was ragged and he was having difficulty breathing.

"I will tell you what I know, but leave my friends alone"

The High Priest considered this. A delay in the ceronmy would not make much of a difference. He released the other Alphans from the power of the globe.

"Now you will tell me what I want to know"

Sam looked at John, Victor, Alan and Helena. He did not want it to be this way, Sam had wanted to tell them when felt ready to do so, but not like this under duress. But considering their very lives were at stake it gave Sam no choice... Sam sighed deeply and looked at the High Priest straight in the eyes. It was time for unspoken truths to be heard.

**Chapter Six**

"What you hold in your hands is technology thousands of years old and is immensely powerful. It was not meant to be used as a tool of torture. It was meant for peaceful purposes. I know this as the technology was used by the Guardians"

The High Priest looked at Sam in amazement as did John, Helena, Victor and Alan.

"How do you know of the Guardians? said the High Priest. The Guardians are only mentioned in the most sacred texts which are kept only by myself which was passed to me by my father and his father and his father before him".

_This is going to be much harder than I had anticipated_ thought Sam. _Interference in another culture, belief system is never a good thing, but what choice do I have? _

"I know of these things because I am a Guardian, the last of them as it happens".

"Blasphemy!" cried the High Priest. "Guards restrain him immediately!"

The Temple Guards rushed over and began beating Sam and then proceeded to bind Sam with rope which cut into Sam's wrists.

_Well that went well_ thought Sam as he struggled against the ropes. Sam knew time was running out. He had to get the others out and find a way back to Alpha. The time for small talk was over.

"Listen to me, you will release me and my friends and let us go, we won't come back. If you do not you will face the consequences of the power I have as a Guardian".

The High Priest laughed.

"You cannot threaten me, the ceronmy will continue. You will watch your friends die and then you will too blasphemer!"

The High Priest increased the power of the globe once more and Sam watched angrily as his friends once more screamed in pain. What Sam had to do next was very risky to himself but he could not allow his friends to suffer anymore. Sam shut out the surrounding environment and concentrated on the globe that the High Priest held. Sam felt the invisible cosmic energy surrounding him and using his mind he absorbed it and directed it toward the glowing green globe. Sweat poured down Sam's face as the intensity of his concentration deepened. His heart pounded and opening his eyes they shone brilliantly green. Sam focused on the globe and suddenly the entire room was bathed in a brilliant green glow. The High Priest dropped the globe as he cried out in pain from the intense heat it emitted which burnt his hands. Suddenly as quickly as it began it was all over. Sam slumped forward and crashed to the floor gasping for breath and saw the globe. He had succeeded, the globe was dead. It's once green glow was gone. He knew the others would now be free of the pain.

Sam knew though that the job was not yet done. He saw the High Priest staring at horror at the now defunct globe and then rush over to a large panel which slid open. It was The Oracle. But it would not work! Everything was dead. The High Priest twirled round and looked at Sam in shock.

"What did you do? What have you done? Everything is gone, you destroyed The Oracle!"

Meanwhile Koenig together with Alan were back on their feet and had rushed over to help Sam, they undid the ropes that had secured him and helped him up. Sam acknowledged their help. Sam knew he was too weak to walk unaided and he practically collapsed back into the heavy hands that were supporting him. Victor had helped Helena back on her feet and they moved towards the others.

"What happened John"? asked Victor whose head was still pounding with the after effects of the intense pain that had hit them all.

"I don't know Victor, but somehow Sam used his powers to free us of that monstrous instrument of torture, explanations can come later, but right now I want to get out of here"

Sam heard the exchange. He had freed everyone from the power that the High Priest had over them but as a Guardian he had a responsibility to help the people on this planet for their way of life was now over.

"Commander, no, please wait. I must help these people. I can fix the Oracle and bring it back to be used the way it was intended to be used"

Sam stared at the distraught High Priest. He had no time for such a malevonant person who had abused the technology for his own personal gain.

"You won't be needing those robes any longer, your job is gone, better start looking for a new one!"

Sam knew he was close to collapsing completely but he pressed on.

"Please, help me go to the Oracle".

With the support of Alan and Koenig, Sam moved to the Oracle. Victor and Helena followed closely behind. On reaching the Oracle Sam began to speak in his own language which the others had not heard before. Sam identified himself as a Guardian and the Oracle acknowledged him with all the screens lighting back up. Sam repaired the Oracle by instructing it to carry out it's primary task.

With the job completed, Sam turned to face the crowd of temple dwellers that had gathered in the aftermath of the destruction of a few minutes earlier.

"Please, do not be afraid. I have restored your Oracle to do what it was built to do. It will help you learn about your planet, and how to live again. It can be harnessed to terraform your planet. No longer will you be subjected to the cruelty of the High Priest. The Oracle is for everyone to use".

Sam's exhaustion finally got the better of him and unconsciousness swept over him. Strong hands caught him and he was gently laid down on the floor.

It was at this moment that a familiar voice rang out.

"Commander Koenig! Thank God I found you. I have a Rescue Eagle standing by but we must hurry there is not much time left before we are no longer in range of Alpha!"

The voice belonged to Paul Morrow.

Alan Carter laughed and said to Koenig

"I knew he wouldn't let us down"

Koenig smiled and said to everyone

"Let's go home"

**Chapter Seven**

Sam awoke to the chirping and sounds of monitors. He raised his hand to his head and groaned. He felt like he had been to a wild party and had drunk too much of the intoxicating and potent Schander Wine which could only be grown back on Veryo. _Some party_ thought Sam as he remembered the events. Sam realised he was in Medical Centre. He tried to get up but was pushed back by a strong pair of hands. Sam looked up and saw Koenig who was looking him with concern in his eyes.

Sam tried to speak but his throat was far too dry. Koenig reached for a glass of water and helped Sam drink the much needed water. Refreshed Sam tried to sit up but found he had no strength to do so. Koenig moved forward and helped Sam sit up.

"Feeling better? Koenig asked

Sam looked at Koenig gratefully.

"Yes, thank you. How long have I been here?

"Several days replied Koenig; you had us all worried for a while. But you are going to be alright".

It was at this point that Dr Russell came into view and studied the monitors above Sam's bed. She spoke to Sam.

"I see you are awake Captain. John don't be long talking to Captain Rogers, he needs to rest".

Koenig nodded and Dr Russell left them alone.

"Sam, if you don't feel up to it I understand, but I need to know, what happened down there? Who are The Guardians?"

Sam nodded and brushed back his hair with his hand. This was not going to be easy.

"Commander, I'll try to answer that as best as I can, but I don't know all the answers myself. I am a Guardian. I am descended from one of the very first civilisations that occupied the galaxy many many thousands of years ago. It was an advanced civilisation that settled in many parts of the Galaxy, including Earth. The Guardians have special mental abilities that allow us to do things others cannot. You saw an example of that on the planet. But it is not without risk, the effects can be very damaging depending on the intensity of the powers used. You were in trouble, I helped".

Koenig was deep in thought and stroked his chin in contemplation.

"But you knew what the technology was, how did you know that? And why did it cause so much pain?"

Sam understood what the Commander was hinting at and replied:

"The technology was installed by my ancestors when they settled on the planet. It was meant to be used for terraforming and other peaceful purposes. But in the wrong hands it can be a terrifying weapon. The pain you felt was the negative energy being drawn out of you, unpleasant painful memories would have come to the fore whilst your life force was being sucked out of you to feed the Oracle. I am sorry you had to ensure that, as a Guardian I can only take the responsibility for what has happened to you"

"That would explain the nightmares I had about my past, Sam you were not to blame, you couldn't have known what was going to happen". Koenig placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thank you Commander I appreciate that"

"Call me John" said Koenig "You've been on Alpha several months now it is time we spoke to each other on first name basis".

Sam smiled. It was nice to be accepted like this, to be truly part of the community that existed on Alpha. He was beginning to feel it was home now. At the fought of home tears formed in Sam's eyes which he desparelty tried to hold back. He remembered the nightmares, seeing Jas and Xander once again and the destruction of his home world.

Koenig could see Sam's distress and decided to leave, after all Sam did need to rest as Dr Russell had ordered. He got up to leave.

Sam saw Koenig get up, he grabbed the Commander's arm and said

"Commander, um I mean John; there is something I need to tell you. I too was affected by the negative energy. I was married once and I had a son. They both died in a terrible accident that destroyed my planet. I need you permission for me to perform one last thing for them"

Koenig sat down again and looked at Sam sympathetically.

"I remember you calling out a name, Jas I think it was?"

"Yes" said Sam. "My wife. My son was oh about 10 years old by earth standards. His name was Xander. John, I have their ashes on my Explorer Spacecraft, in that sealed compartment none of your technicians can break into. I'd like your permission to scatter their ashes outside into space".

Koenig smiled and said "Yes of course, when you are well you can do that anytime you are ready. Now I must go, you need rest and if I don't let you rest I will be in big trouble with Dr Russell!!

Sam felt he should laugh at that but exhaustion overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep but inwardly happy that he was now truly accepted as part of the Alpha community. Alpha was home now. It was time to move on.

**Chapter Eight**

It had been several weeks since the encounter with the High Priest and the Oracle. For John Koenig it had a been a difficult few weeks. He had struggled to overcome the painful memories of his parent's death all over again. He had struggled to sleep but Helena had helped him. She had cared for him and spent many evenings with him comforting him and sharing his pain. The worst of it was over now and John was now able to enjoy the increasingly close relationship between himself and Helena. He was looking forward to another evening with her and to hold her in his arms once more. He looked out of his office window and smiled. It was cold out there on the moon's surface but he knew it was most definitely steaming in Helena's room!. He considered it was time they both started living together in the same room. He would talk about that with Helena tonight.

Suddenly he spotted an orange figure on the moon's surface driving in a moon buggy. He wondered who it was and asked Computer.

"The person out on the moon's surface is Captain Rogers" said the Computer in a mechanical unemotional voice.

It was at this moment that Victor and Helena walked into John's office. They were about to speak but Koenig held up his hand and silenced them pointing to the window outside. They all watched in silence.

Out on the moon's surface Sam got out of the buggy and carefully lifted two metal encased cylinders. He gently laid them on the surface and stepped a few paces back. Sam lowered his head and closed his eyes remembering all the good times he had with Jas and Xander. He smiled at the happy memories. But it was time to say goodbye. He took out a small remote control from one of his space suit pockets and took one final look at the cylinders.

"Goodbye my beloved. You will both be in my hearts forever. I won't forget you".

Sam pressed the button on the remote and the cylinders lifted into space. Sam raised his head and watched as the cylinders climbed higher and higher until it was only just visible to the naked eye. Suddenly there was a dazzling bright light and then a beautiful array of assorted colours covered the space above him. Jas and Xander were now dancing with the stars.

Sam watched and smiled. It was time to start living again. His journey had just begun. The Cosmos awaited him.


End file.
